One Hell of a Week
by Kirei Baka Kasumi
Summary: What happends when Beka and Dylan come back to see that the crew has turned into three year olds?Chapter 8 up!
1. Default Chapter

Lets juss say, this is my first Fanfic, so yeah. If its bad, I warned ya!!  
  
  
  
Unfortuntly, I do not own Andromeda.... though I wish I did, because if I did, I wouldn't be writing this, and I would be a million air.... Do u think they'll sell Andromeda for..... 5 bucks??? Hey, you can't blame me for dreaming!!  
  
"We there yet?" Beka asked Dylan. They were getting back to the Andromeda after visiting a near by drift for some supplies. Beka and Dylan were the only ones to go since no one else wanted to.  
  
"Almost Beka." Dylan replyed, looking over his shoulder. She had just bought a new gun, and was cleaning it. She wanted to hurry back so she could brag about it. "I think your bucket of bolts needs an up grade."  
  
"Shut up." she said, then walked down the hall.  
  
On the Andromeda, Harper had found some candy, and now everyone was playing poker for it. Even Rommie was playing. Rhade was in the lead with the most candy, but Rommie was close behind, while Harper and Trance were tied for last.  
  
"Damn it..." Rhade groaned as Rommie won half of his candy. She gave him a little smirk, just to see the look on his face.  
  
"Wow Rhade, you just got beat by a girl!" Harper said, looking at Rommie as she smiled in victory.  
  
"She beat you too Harper." Rhade shot back, grining at his candy-less friend.  
  
"Guys," said Andromeda's hologram as she showed up infront of them. "Theres an intruder on board, and I dont know how he got here. There isnt anyone in the system but us, the Maru, and that drift. But no one has come close enough to be any kind of a threat."  
  
"Great..." Rommie grumbled as they stood up and went for the door. Before they could even get to the door, the intruder found them. He was small, fat, and the smile on his face even made Rommies skin crawl. Before any of them could think of attacking, he shot them with a blinding white light.  
  
"We're here Beka!" Dylan called over the intercom. She came running, with gun in hand, ready to start braging even before they boarded.  
  
"Well then what are you waiting for? Come on! I wanna brag!" she whined.  
  
"Andromeda - were back." Dylan said, pushing some buttons here and there.  
  
"Its about time! We have a problem!" said the voice of the ship. "Big problem... very-very big-Hurry up! Deck 14!" she said, then left.  
  
They docked the Maru, and found themselves face to face with a paniced hologram.  
  
~~Okay, fist chapter! More to come! Just review and there will be more! Hope ya liked it!! I will read and accept all reviews.~~ 


	2. Chapter Two

Hiya!!! OMG!! I got three reviews!! This rules! I'm so proud of myslef! Hehehe. Thanx to those three nice ppl that reviewd for Chapter One!! Here's Chapter Two!  
  
Chapter for - Luna Malfoy, Andromeda Avatar, prin69  
  
I dont own Andromeda..... Its sad, but its true....... If anyone knows anyone that knows someone that'll buy them for me speak up!!! x.x  
  
~~~~~~~~~  
  
She was pacing back and forth while mumbling something about having an evil crew or something.  
  
"Andromeda?" Dylan asked as he walked up to the hologram.  
  
"They are so dead! You better get to them before I do! They made the biggest mess ever!" she said, then disappeared.  
  
"Dylan! Beka! Comand! Now!" Andromeads main AI comanded. Dylan and Beka ran as fast as they could to comand to find something very very wrong with the crew.  
  
"Oh my god..." was all Beka could say as she saw Rommie and Trance running around playing tag, while Harper and Rhade were throwing cards at eachother. They were three! Three years old!  
  
"See what I mean by big big problem?!" Andromeda said. She looked like she could scream. "They're all three years old again. Including my avatar!" she exclaimed. "Do something!" she pleaded, then disappeared off the main screen.  
  
Beka walked over to Rommie and Trance, and picked them up, while Dylan grabbed Rhade and Harper. The kids were quiet, and didn't really mind being carried around, after all, they were three. Beka and Dylan left them in Rommie's room, and locked the door behind them. The 'kids' were quiet, and, amazingly, good for an hour while Beka and Dylan tried to figure out what was going on.  
  
"Dis is bworing..." Rommie said, sitting on the edge of her bed.  
  
"Ish agrwee..." Trance said as she walked up to the door. She knocked on the door. Her knocking soon came to banging until Andromeda's hologram apeared.  
  
"What are you doing Trance?" she asked.  
  
"We alls wants out!" she said, turning her attention from the door to the hologram. "Pwease!"  
  
"I dont think you guys should be running around the ship though." she said, kneeling down beside her. She looked at her with a pout, then disappeared again.  
  
"Pwease!!" Rhade said, looking at where the hologram just stood beside Trance.  
  
"Sorry Rhade, but you're not allowed out." the main AI said.  
  
"Find den..." Harper said as he walked up to the door. He looked up at the control pad, which was very far out of reach. Then, he went over to Rommie's bed side table and grabed a flexie. He went back to the door, pushed some button on the flexie, and then to doors swung open.  
  
"WOW!" the other three said, walking up to Harper. They all ran out, leaving Andromeda to re-think on how shes suposed to keep them in one room for now on.  
  
~~~~~~~~~  
  
Okay, short chapter yes, but hey! They got out!!! And Harper's three!! Rommie's first child hood!! Think about the posiblites!! Hehe. All reviews are welcome! Reviews = more chapters!! 


	3. Chapter Three

Hello! I'm back and I feel like updating! All because of Echo24!! She said I have potential. Hehehe. ^_^ Okay, so y'all can thank her later, so here is chapter three!!  
  
Once again, I dont own Andromeda.... If anyone knows if they're being sold, I'll buy 'em for ---- for --- 5 dollars, one penny, and some belly button lint! lol.  
  
~~~~~~~  
  
Beka and Dylan had no clue what had happend to everyone, and were getting very frustrated. Then, a miniture Harper walked in the door.  
  
  
  
"Im hungwry.... Can ish 'ave something ta eat?" he asked, rubbing his stomach. Beka and Dylan glanced at eachother, then ran out the door.  
  
  
  
They soon returned to find Harper with a story on a flexie. Dylan had found Trance under a tree, while Beka found Rhade wandering through the halls.  
  
  
  
"Beka - wheres Rommie?"  
  
  
  
"I thought you found her! Damn it Dylan! She's like the ring leader.... and now we have no clue to where she is..." Beka exclaimed as they walked out the door to go find Rommie.  
  
  
  
*Yawn*"Rommie's twired..." Rommie mumbled as she walked through the corridors. As she walked, a door opended to her left. She wandered in, then found a big, fluffy bed. She jumped up, curled up in the blankets, and soon fell asleep.  
  
  
  
"Have you found her?" Beka asked once she ran into Dylan. She had just fed the kids, then left them in Rommie's room to fall asleep.  
  
  
  
"No. Andromeda dosen't know where she is either." he said, slightly puzzeled. "Andromeda, are you sure you dont know where she is?"   
  
  
  
"Niether of us have a clue." Andromeda said, sounding a little puzzeled herself.  
  
  
  
"Well, I'm tired. Shes probably already found her way back to her room. She's smart." Beka yawned. "Night you two."  
  
  
  
"Night."  
  
  
  
"Good night Beka." Dylan said as he walked off into his quarters. There what he found was adorable. Rommie was curled up in the blankets on his bed sleeping. She looked so peaceful, so calm, like she didn't have a care in the world. He slowly picked her up, and carried her to her room. Trance was asleep on one side of the bed, Rhade was currled up on the floor, and for some reason, Harpers head was under the bed. He gently layed her on the bed, and moved some of her hair out of her face.  
  
  
  
"Good night Rommie."  
  
~~~~~~  
  
Okay, another short chapter, but its longer on paper!! And I even spaced it out more.. Hoping to fool you all, but I doubt that worked.. x.x Lol. Okay, so this is chapter three, I have chapter four writen and ready to go, but first, I want ONE review. PLEASE! One isnt that much! One review for a good chapter - Thats a better deal for you then it is for me! Hehe. Okay, Echo had two questions that some of you might have, so I decided to awnser them!  
  
Question #1.) Do they have any of there memories?  
  
Awnser ) Good question! hmmm... lets see -- I know! They only know they're names and everyone elses. They know who they are, and where they are, so they're not scared. Okay?  
  
Question #2.) What abilities do they have from adulthood? ( because I made Harper open a door with a flexie... Hehehe. )  
  
Awnser ) Simple! They know how to, and can do anything they could then!! But Rommie, since she didnt have a childhood, shes slightly confused, her hologram is annoyed, the main AI is mad because her avatar is, well, three, so, I'll add in stuff in future chapters!  
  
  
  
Okies?? Oh yeah, I guess I should say this now. I have another Andromeda story!! And an Inuyasha one... Yes, if you read my profile its clearly says I like Andromeda and Inuyasha. Weird conbo hu?? Yeah, but just letting you know, so if you review and you wanna read one of my other stories, I might think of posting them!! =) Okies? Okies, byebyez for now! ( As always, all reviews are welcome! )  
  
~~Kasumi~~ 


	4. Chapter four!

Hello. Chapter four. I feel like updating. I think this is my longest chapter yet!   
  
I dont own Andromeda. Wish I did though.  
  
~~~~~~~  
  
The next morning Dylan awoke to - silence. Not a sound. The whole ship was quiet. He got up, got dressed, then went to go get something to eat. What he found made up for the silence. Rhade and Harper were having an all out food fight. Trance was under the table, eating cake and drinking coffee, while again, Rommie was no where to been seen.  
  
"Good morning Dy - oh great." Beka said as she walked in from behind Dylan. "Its going to be a long day." she sighed.  
  
"You can say that again." Dylan said as they walked in. Dylan stopped the food fight, making Harper cry, and Rhade pout. Beka took the cake and coffee from Trance, making her come out from under the table.  
  
"Where's Rommie?" Beka asked, noticing she wasn't there.  
  
"I'm rwight hwere." said a tired voice from the door. Rommie stood there, rubbing her eyes trying to wake up. She looked around and saw the mess her friends had made. "What did I mwiss?" she asked.  
  
"Nowthing." Rhade said, whiping some food from his face.  
  
"Yeah rwight...." she mumbled, walking back out the door and down the hall.  
  
"Whats wrong wit hwer?" Trance asked, looking up and Beka. Beka ddidn't awnser Trance, but went to follow Rommie.  
  
"Umm, alright, I guess you guys already ate hu?" Dylan asked, looking around the room. It was a total disaster. There was food everywhere.  
  
"Im bowred."  
  
"Me too."  
  
"Yeah." they said. They glanced at one another, then looked up at Dylan. An evil childish smile could be seen on all three little faces.  
  
'Oh no' Dylan thought. Then, at once, they all ran out into the corridors, going in three different directions. 'Knew it'  
  
As Dylan went off to find Trance, Harper and Rhade, Beka had already found Rommie. She was on Observation Deck looking out at the stars. She pointed to each one and gave them a name, until she heard the doors close behind Beka.  
  
"Is there something wrong Rommie?" Beka asked as she went up to her.   
  
"No." she said as she turned back to face the stars. There was something wrong though. Rommie felt left out. She had voices in her head that wouldn't leave her alone, and when she closed her eyes she found heself in some kind of space with 'a giant head' and 'the hologram lady'.  
  
"You can tell me you know." Beka said, trying to see if Rommie was hiding something. She didn't want to her depressed.  
  
"I'm nwot like thwem." she said turning around, but still not making eye contact with Beka. "I'm differwent."  
  
"Your not different Rommie." she said hugging her. "Your sepcial."  
  
Rommie pulled away and looked at her. "Spweacial?"  
  
"Yeah." Beka said, hugging her one more time, then let go. "You're not different, your special."  
  
~~~~~~~  
  
Okay, that's chapter.... four - right? Lol. I might not be able to update like I have been lately, because I only have a paragraph of chapter five done x.x Which is just great... and, I have homework, big science project, which is suposed to be fun. ( I still havent seen then fun side to it ) But I have another story, which I might put up, if I think that it isnt stupid. So, I think thats about it! Review review review! And when you do, dont forget to point out anything, ask questions, or whatever! All reviews are welcome, as always.  
  
~Kasumi~ 


	5. Chapter five!

Hello ppl!!! Lucky lucky you! I'm updating! I've finally finshed chapter five, I'm so proud! x.x Now I gotta do chapter six.... kuso! ( Japanese =P ) O well, I think I know what I'm gonna do. I would like to thank ummmm.... what was thier name? x.X O well, whoever, you know who you are, suggest what starts to happen in this chapter. So THANKS!!!! Hope ya like it. Now, I wanna say this. I really shouldn't be updating at the moment. I'm kinda supposed to be doing my science project, thats due friday, but I got bored, so I juss went screw it, I'm gonna update! PLZ dont tell my teacher!! She'll kill me! Hehehe.  
  
OOOOOOO! I havent done one of these for a long time! I DONT OWN ANDROMEDA, SO IF YOU SUE ME --- U AINT GETTIN NOTHING! hehehe.  
  
~~~~~~~  
  
Finding the kids was hard. Rhade was in enginering, hiding in one of Harpers ever so famous messes. Harper had found another flexie, and started to open and locking doors behind him. He even tried to over ride Andromeda's systems so she woundt be able to tell where he was, but she saw it coming, and was able to set up a fire wall. Trance dicided on playing - I'm gonna run as fast as I can and hide from everyone - game. To bad for her, she ran into Harper just as Dylan and Rhade found him. Dylan left them on command, and had Andromeda disconnect ALL control panels. After Beka dropped off Rommie with the others, she and Dylan went to try and figure out what happened.  
  
They looked at all the tapes of what happened, and tried all of the angles. Both of them took down notes, and this is what they came up with:  
  
-Harper finds candy  
  
-They all play poker for the candy  
  
-Rhade's winning  
  
-Rommie beats Rhade's hand  
  
-Rhade's mad  
  
-Rommie's happy  
  
-Trance and Harper laugh  
  
-Andromeda tells them about the intruder  
  
-They all get up to leave  
  
-The doors open  
  
-They all stop  
  
-Nothings at the door  
  
-Big bright light  
  
-More light  
  
-Light goes away  
  
-There's the kids  
  
-They all run out the door  
  
And that was about it.  
  
"Great. We still know nothing."  
  
"No, we know something." Beka said standing up, about to leave to go check on the kids. "Never play poker with Rommie."  
  
"I already knew that." Dylan said, laughing a bit.  
  
"This is bowring!" Rommie complained, trying to push buttons on the main control panel, but they wouldnt work.  
  
"Yeah." Rhade replyed. He stood next to Rommie, trying to push some buttons. They couldnt really see what they were pushing, on account of being so small.  
  
"Where's Harwper?" Trance asked, walking up to her friends. Rommie closed her eyes and tried to focus on finding Harper. Soon enough, she was able to point him out in a corner. He was trying to find another flexie, since Dylan took his previous one away.  
  
"Yes! I ruwle!" he said as he found a flexie. "Rowmmie?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Whats your favourite swystem?"  
  
"Dah Andromeda swystem!"  
  
"Do you wanna gwo dere?"  
  
"Yeah!" Rommie said happily.  
  
"Okay!" Harper said, pushing a few buttons on the flexie. He then put it on the bottom of the main control panel, making it turn on. "Den lets gwo!"  
  
"Yay!" the other three cried. Harper pushed another three buttons, and then, a slip stream portal opened.  
  
As Dylan and Beka were walking back to command to check on the kids, the ship jerked, making the two stumble. As they got up, Andromeda's hologram appeared infront of them.  
  
"You guys might want to concider holding onto something."  
  
"Why?" Beka asked, sounding a little uneasy.  
  
"Rommie and Harper have dicided to take a trip to the Andromeda system, and we're all invited." Beka and Dylan slowly turned their heads to look at eachother. Both went off sprinting down the corridor towards command. Andromeda jerked one more time, but then, was pulled into slip stream.  
  
~~~~~~~  
  
Hiya! Like it?? Okay, I dont really know if there is an Andromeda system in the show, but whatever. Can anyone guess why Rommie likes that system?? Anyways, I'm sorry for keeping you guys waiting for so long.... I feel so bad.... -_-; OOOO! I dont know what kind of story I should write next. If you would like to see me write something, SPEAK UP!! You never know, I might just do it!  
  
~Kasumi~ 


	6. chapter six

Hello! Okay, so I havent updated for a realllllllly long time... IM SORRY!! Really! I've just been so busy!  
  
So, here is chapter six! I made it really long ( hopefully ) because I felt bad for not updating for a while. SRRY!!  
  
~~~~~~~  
  
"Harper!" Andromeda called. They were going through slip stream, and Harper had disconnected her from full control over slip stream. Now, Harper had full control. Something Andromeda didnt like when he was older either.  
  
"Harper! Pull out! Now!" Andromeda's hologram pleaded. "Please Harper!"  
  
"No! Were nwot dere yet!" Rommie said. She was sitting beside Harper under the main control panel. She pushed certain buttons on a flexie, which made the ship turn, slow down, and speed up. "Dere!"  
  
Andromeda finally pulled out of slip stream with one last jerk. She was undamaged, just a little mad from being force to come here. Especially with her crew like this.  
  
"HARPER!" Beka screamed as she and Dylan stepped onto command. "You and Rommie are in soooo much trouble!"  
  
"Come on Hawrper!" Rommie said as she grabbed his arm. Rommie pulled him out the side door to get away and hide, leaving Trance and Rhade there.  
  
"Uh oh... dere in twroble now!" Rhade said, watching the two run off.  
  
"You can sway dat again." Trance mumbled as a response. Beka walked over the the control panel and pulled off the flexie that Rommie and Harper used to control Andromeda.  
  
"I'll go find them, okay Beka?" Dylan spoke up. Beka noned, and he headed for the door.  
  
"Andromeda, what system are we in?" Beka asked, finally able to find her cool.  
  
"The Andromeda system. The nearest drift is about 20 hours away."  
  
"All right, I guess we should head there then." she turned to Trance and Rhade. "Lets go get something to eat!"  
  
"Yay!" the two cheered, grabbing one of her hands each. Then, they all went to go get some food.  
  
~~  
  
Rommie and Harper stopped running after a while to rest. Rommie closed her eyes and kept watch, while Harper sat back and relaxed. Dylan caught up with them down the hall, but stopped when he saw them. He knew Rommie would head this way, since no one would think of coming this way. He watched Rommie with great intrest. She looked like she was looking for something, but couldnt find it. What really made him intreseted was that she hadnt pointed him out yet.  
  
"Its still hard for her." Andromeda's hologram whisperd to him. "Dont be so hard on them. They are only three."  
  
"I know. Im not going to be, Beka was the one that was mad."  
  
"Whatever." she said, then left. Dylan slowly walked up to the two. Rommies eyes shot open in surprise. She didnt realize he was there. Harper was still there, not knowing what was going on.  
  
"Uh oh..." she said, tugging on Harpers shirt. He didnt get the hint.  
  
"Relax." Dylan said, walking up to them. "Just dont do that again, okay?"  
  
"Ack!" Harper screamed as his eyes finally opened to see Dylan. He ran behind Rommie and pushed her ahead of him, using her like a shield.  
  
"Relax Harper." Dylan sighed. It was really sad seeing Harper hidding behind Rommie.  
  
The rest of the day went by pretty well. They didnt go to the drift, since there was nothing really there that they needed. Beka soon got over the whole slip stream incident, but neither Rommie or Harper could look her in the eye for the rest of the day. Dylan just thought they felt guilty. Soon enough, Dylan and Beka put the kids back in Rommies roon, then went to their own.  
  
"Beka.." a soft voice called. Beka was standing in a meadow. One filled with beautiful flowers, soft grass, and giant trees. The brilliant sun shone in the cloudless skies, yet, she could hear someone calling her. "Beka..." the voice said again.  
  
"Beka!"  
  
*THUD*  
  
"Ow.." that last call woke her right up from her pleasant dream, and made her roll off the bed. She landed face first onto the floor, which really really hurt. "Alright, I'm awake." she moaned, not really bothering to get up from the floor. She just felt lazy today.  
  
"I hope you realize you were supposed to be up 45 minutes ago." Andromeda's hologram said, trying not to laugh at the fact Beka had fallen off her own bed.  
  
"Who else is up?"  
  
"Only you, Dylan and Rommie."  
  
"Okay, I'll jump in the shower then." Beka said as Andromeda left her to her shower.  
  
~~  
  
Dylan slowly walked down the corridor. He wasnt really going anywhere. No one else was up, so there was nothing to do. But when turned a corner, he ran into someone.  
  
"R-Rommie?!" he gasped in surprise as he looked at the young girl he had bumped into.  
  
"She-shes 19!" Andromeda exclaimed.  
  
"Rommie, werent you just 3 last night?"  
  
"Yea, I guess. Um.... I dont know what happened." she said, sounding a little confussed herself.  
  
"Andromeda, what about Trance Rhade and Harper?" questioned Dylan.  
  
"Oh this is complicated.." she said, a hologram appearing before them. "Rommie and Rhade are both 19, but Harper and Trance are only 15."  
  
"That cant be good." Rommie whisperd to herself.  
  
"Guys, a slip stream portal just opened. Theres a high guard ship hailing us." Andromeda said. Rommie and Dylan just shrugged, and headed for command.  
  
~~  
  
"Ah! Its good to be older!" Harper said as he, Trance and Rhade headed down to command. When they woke up, Rommie wasnt there so they thought that they'd start looking for her there. "Its still not fair though!"  
  
"Whats not fair Harper?" Trance asked.  
  
"Were only 15 while Rhades 19!"  
  
"Oh grow up Harper." Rhade said, flicking the back of Harpers head.  
  
"Hey! Leave me alone!" Harper said, lightly rubbing the back of his head.  
  
"Come on you two." Trance said, grabbing each of their hands and dragging them through the doors. Rommie and Dylan were already there, looking at the ship infront of them.  
  
"I cant believe it.." Rommie growled angrily. Dylan wasnt so happy himself. "They cloned me.."  
  
"What?!" the other three said, startling Dylan and Rommie.  
  
"Look. Its me. Just - weak uglyier and stupid."  
  
Its true. The ship looked just like Andromeda. The only difference was that it had a purple hint instead of red. And the name. Kalharah.  
  
"Hello! Dylan Hunt, how are you?" the captain of the Kalharah said.  
  
"Why does your ship look exactly like the Andromeda?" Dylan asked, totally ignoring his question.  
  
"It was made in the honor of your Andromeda two years ago."  
  
"Why couldnt they just name a planet after me?" Rommie asked quietly, still a little mad. She liked being the biggest bad ass warship in all the galaxies, but now she had a stupid clone.  
  
"You were made after a system already. Which might I add, were supposed to be protecting for the past 300 years."  
  
"Oh? Really?"  
  
'Hes gonna get it now' Harper thought.  
  
"Well I'm sorry for saving your ass in one of the biggest wars up to date, before you born, and winning that war wasnt so easy! Its not my fault I was caught on the edge of a black hole!"  
  
"To think, a great warship was caught on the edge of a black hole. An embarrassment really."  
  
"Tubes 1 through 189 loaded." the main AI said as Dylan pushed a few buttons.  
  
"What are you doing?" the captain asked, seeing that he was being aimed at.  
  
"Theres a reason what they call Rommie the biggest bad ass war ship you know!" Harper spoke up.  
  
"No one insults my ship." Dylan said warningly, letting his finger hover over the 'fire' button. "Now why are you here?"  
  
"Ship inspection." he replyed quickly. "We're to make sure that all high guard ships and crew are properly taken care of."  
  
"Are you implying that I cant take care of my crew?" Andromeda said.  
  
"Of course not!" he said quickly. "Its manditory for all ships!"  
  
"Nervous?" Rhade asked.  
  
"Not at all." he lied.  
  
"Fine. Hanger 30 is open." Dylan said.  
  
"Thank you. I'll be over in a few." he said, then ended the link.  
  
"I hate inspections...." Rommie grumbled as she and Dylan left command to go to hanger 30.  
  
"I do to." Dylan said as they finally arived at hanger 30.  
  
The doors slowly opended, to show a man. He was small, fat, and had few white hairs on the top of his head.  
  
"You!" Rommie exclaimed, pulling her force lance from her side and aiming it at the man.  
  
~~~~~~~  
  
Hehehehehehehe. Did ya like the twist? Now there older! I promiss to try and update sooner! I swear I'll try!  
  
Read and review plz! All reviews are welcome.  
  
~Kasumi~ 


	7. Chapter Seven

Damn... I havent updated in a while, and Im sorry! Really! So, thats why I am now.  
  
And dont worry, I still dont own Andromeda...  
  
--Chapter 7  
  
-Two hours earlier-  
  
"Dylan.."  
  
"Rommie relax."  
  
"Its harder then it sounds when you dont trust me you know."  
  
"I trust you."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"I trust you with my life everyday."  
  
"You're not trusting me now."  
  
"Hes High Gaurd!"  
  
"I bet hes lying."  
  
"Rommie..."  
  
"Yea?"  
  
"Trust me, and dont use Andromeda's defence systems to try and kill him again."  
  
"That wasnt me."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yup."  
  
"You sure?"  
  
"Yup."  
  
"Then what happend?"  
  
"Ummm... they went on on thier own!"  
  
"Rommie."  
  
"Okay - I did it."  
  
"Well, since you shot at him, he lost his place and will have to restart. He'll be here for another few hours."  
  
"Ugh..."  
  
"Just leave him to his work, okay?"  
  
"Fine."  
  
"Good. Now, go relax."  
  
--Now--  
  
"Yea. Relax. Trust me. Sure..." Rommie mumbled. She didnt find sitting on command very fun. She said she wouldnt  
  
shoot at that man again, but that was with Andromeda's defence systems. This time, she shot at him herself. But she had to!  
  
She caught him going through her own personal files.  
  
She looked over her shoulder to Rhade. He was looking up this new guy on a flexi. Like Rommie, he remembered the man.   
  
And like Rommie, he didnt trust him either. But what was really odd was that Harper and Trance didnt recognize him one bit.  
  
"Find anything yet Rhade?" Rommie asked.  
  
"No. It keeps saying I need some password."  
  
"Here." Rommie said. She punched soemthing into the flexi, making it unlock.  
  
"Here."  
  
"Find something?"  
  
"Yea. Andromeda, on screen."  
  
Andromeda loaded the profile from the flexi to the front screen. It read;  
  
Officer John McCallen  
  
30 years High Gaurd  
  
50 years old  
  
Ship: N/A  
  
Family: Deceased  
  
Duties: Ship inspector  
  
"There should be more." Rommie said to Rhade.  
  
"I know. Even I have more then that." he said. "Andromeda, search all files for a John McCallen."  
  
"Thats all I can find." the main AI said, appearing on the screan next to the profile.  
  
"What about you Rommie?" he asked.  
  
The avatar put two fingers on the flexi and closed her eyes. In a split second, she was in the flexi's main frame.   
  
Rommie walked over to a wall of data and examined it.  
  
"Wait a minute." she said. There was data missing from the profile records. Like, it was ripped out or something. She  
  
closed her eyes again and exited out of the main frame.  
  
"Anything?" Rhade asked, seeing her open her eyes.  
  
"I found out why theres only that much information on his profile."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"The rest has been ripped out."  
  
"But why and who would be able to do that? I had a hard enough time just trying to open the profile."  
  
"I dont know. Andromeda, try and figure that out. Rhade, I think its time we go ask our guest a few questions, dont  
  
you?"  
  
"Yes. Lets go." Rhade said as he and Rommie went for the doors. But, before they even got close, the lights went out.  
  
"Lights." Rommie said, but they still didnt turn on.  
  
"Andromeda, lights." Rhade tried, but it didnt work either.  
  
"Hello? Lights!" Rommie said. Then, she tired to turn them on herslef, and that didnt work. Rhade went to the contol  
  
pannel, but those didnt help either.  
  
"We're only on life support, and I've been cut off." Rommie said, trying again to get the lights on. Not even her   
  
main AI could get online.  
  
They were floating in space.  
  
Dead.  
  
--  
  
Well, there you go! Another chapter. I'll try to update faster, I promiss! But, if you review, I might be able to update   
  
again before next Friday! 


	8. Chapter Eight

OMG! I'm so srry for the REALLY long update wait... But lets just say - School sucks.

I dont own Andromeda. Remember that so I dont have to put it every time...

-.- Chapter Eight -.-

"Hey Trance, did you see that?" Beka asked. The two were on the Maru relaxing, and saw Andromeda's lights go off without warning.

"Yea..." Trance said, obviously confused herself.

"What do you thinks going on over there?"

"I dont know..." Trance said. "We should wait here... If its something serisous, they'll come here."

-.-

"Ow! Andormeda! Romm-Doll! Lights!" Harper called, trying to get out of enginering without any permenant damage to his head.

"Ow!" he yelled once again, tripping and slamming into a wall.

"What happended to the lights!!"

-.-

"Andromeda, lights." Dylan said for the fifth time. Not even his command was working. Quickly, he walked down the corridor, not needing a light. He knew where he was going off by heart.

-.-

"Rhade, quit trying, its not going to work." Rommie said, watching as her friend tried to open the doors manually. Over and over the two had tried again and again, but the doors and lights wouldnt work.

"Can you get your AI online yet?" Rhade asked, finally giving up to stand infront of her.

"No. Theres a very strong fire wall preventing me from getting to her."

Rhade nodded his head, and looked around. There was nothing that could help them. "And you cant get online yourself?" he asked.

Rommie sighed. "I can, but I cant get to the survanlence camers or infer-reds. The only thing I do have is gravity control and internal defences."

"What about intercom? Lights, navigation?"

"Nothing, complete fire wall."

"Whoever did this is a perfessional."

-.-

Dylan walked straight towards command, and stopped at the door. When they didnt open, he went over to the control pannel and pushed the open button. When they still wouldnt open, he tool out his force lance and shot it. Sparks flew, and the doors slowly opened, only to stop a second after.

Rommie and Rhade both saw the movment of the doors and were soon infront of them, force lances raised just in case.

"Relax, its just me." Dylan said. Both of them put thier weapsons away and moved over to the doors. Within a few moments the two had pulled open the doors and were now on thier way with Dylan towards the Maru.

-.-

"Beka? Trance?" Harper called as he entered the Maru. Surprisingly enough, he was able to find his way around without running into most of Andromeda's walls once inside a corridor.

"Harper!" the two called running up to thier friend.

"Are you okay?" Trance asked, tracing her fingers over the small bump on his head.

"Yeah... Just ran into some walls." he said quietly.

"Harper, did you cause the black out?" Beka asked, looking at her newly turned 15 year old enginer.

"I swear I didint!" Harper held his hands up, and took a small step back. Last time he had done something wrong it took four hours for Rommie to figure out what he had damaged, and another four hours to help him fix it correctly.

"Then what happend?" Trance asked.

"Good question. I'll have ta get back to you on that one."

"So we dont know whats going on?"

"Nope. Not one clue."

"Hey, wheres that high gaurd inspector guy?" Beka asked, causing all three of them to look around.

They didnt know that awnser either.

-.-

"So you two have no clue whats going on?" Dylan asked after Rhade had told him everything.

"Not one." Rommie and Rhade said at the same time.

"Alright... Have you seen McCallen?"

"No."

"Interessting."

The three kept on walking, but slowly Rommie started to stop, looking around suspiously.

"Whats wrong Rommie?" Rhade asked, noticing she'd stopped walking.

"This isnt the right deck..." she said, looking over her shoulder. "We just went two decks up."

"Thats impossible, I take this way all the time." Dylan said.

"Actually, she's right." McCallen said, appearing from no where infront of them. "I'm surprised she caught on this early! The three of you have already been on four different decks already. I'll have to make things harder this time." he said, then ran off to his right.

"Get him!" Rhade said as the three sprinted off after him, but by the time they turned the corner, he was gone.

-.- End Chapter -.-

Are you gonna concider that a cliffie? Heh heh... X.x;

AND SERISOULY!! I'M SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING FOR SO LONG!! But I had school... and Homework... And writers block... And I have homework I should be doing right now but instead I'm updating... So, yea. SORRY!

Even if you hate me for making you wait, and for ANY spelling mistakes above, review please!!


End file.
